No Ruining the Fun! (SuperMalechi's Fantasy Version)
No Ruining the Fun! is the first episode of Season 4 of The Adventures of Barney and Sagwa. It originally aired in January 4, 2006. It is a semi-remake of the Season 4 Barney Home Video Playing by the Rules. Plot Dongwa boasts about the fun he has, and ruins Sagwa, Sheegwa, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids' fun. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Sagwa Miao *Dongwa Miao *Sheegwa Miao *Fufu the Bat *Stacy *Laura *Linda *Nick Songs #Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Theme Song #Taking Turns #The Rules Song #Games #The Mooncake Song #Clean Up #What Have I Done? #Try and Try Again #Forgive Me #I Love You Musical Directors *Bob Singleton *Rabi Fabi Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Seasons 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Room for Everyone" would of been used. *The Barney voice from "Up We Go" would of been used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Play Ball!" would of been used. *The Baby Bop voice from "May I Help You?" would of been used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasona" would of been used. *The BJ voice from "Hats Off to BJ?" would of been used. *The Sagwa design from "Master of Mistakes" would of been used. *The Sagwa voice from "Precious Gift" would of been used. *The animals from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat would of had speaking lines with the humans whenever they intract with them. *References to Playing by the Rules would be made. Quotes Quotes 1 *Dongwa: Hey, BJ. There is a bee on your hat. *BJ: Yikes! *Dongwa: Ha, just kidding! *Sagwa: Dongwa, why are you ruining the fun?! *Dongwa: I am just teasing! *Dongwa: Hey, wanna see me make mooncake snow? *(he grabs the flour with his mouth and pulls it into a toy seesaw. He jumps on the seesaw and the flour flies into the air. The flour lands on the ground and spreads everywhere) *Sagwa: Oh no! *All (except Dongwa): (as they get covered in flour) Yaaaaaaahhh!!! *(Barney and Mr. Boyd rush into the mess in the classroom) *Barney: What on earth has happened?! *(we see Baby Bop, BJ, the felines and the kids covered in flour) *Dongwa: (laughs) Look at me! I'm a snowcat! *(everyone else is angry) *Dongwa: It is so funny! *Sagwa: We are so mad at you! *BJ: Now we will never eat our veggies because the flour ruined it. *Barney: Dongwa is going to be in so much trouble! *Dongwa: What?! I though this was funny! *Barney: Well, Dongwa! You have caused a lot of destruction! It was almost as bad as the time Antonio caused a mess in here. This prank wasn't funny! Your parents are gonna be disappointed with you! (uses magic and Mama and Baba are there) Mr. and Mrs. Miao, your son ruined your daughters' fun and my friends' fun! *Mama: Dongwa, we heard you ruined Barney and his friends' fun! You will be sent to your bedpost when we get back! *Dongwa: What have I done?! *Sagwa: You heard Mama! See you if you come! *Barney: Okay! *(Sagwa, Sheegwa, Dongwa, Mama and Baba leave in the portal to the Chinese world from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat back in the 1840's) Previews 2007 #FBI Warning #Warner Home Video logo (1997) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #PBS logo (1993) #The Adventures of Barney and Sagwa Opening Fundings #The Adventures of Barney and Sagwa intro #First few seconds of episode Closing #End Credits #CineGroupe logo (2003) #Sesame Workshop logo #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #The Adventures of Barney and Sagwa Closing Fundings #PBS logo (1993)